The Other One
by Superiety
Summary: She was the one who Dumbeldore cast aside, because she wasn't suited for his plans. She was an orphan in the foster system, someone who no one wanted. She was the kind of person everyone picked on. She was the person who hid in the shadows, the one who no one ever noticed. But she was also the sister of the boy who lived, and this is her story.


**A/N: Well thanks for clicking on this story! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you do like it! ****I'm hoping that on this site I'll be able to improve my writing skills, and I'd love it if you'd help me with that! So p****lease do review, regardless of whether you like or dislike it, and please do tell me whether I should continue or not.**

**I hate disclaimers, mostly because they state the obvious fact that no, you do not own the story, which is obviously why its on a FANFICTION site, so I will not put any of those in my chapters, nor will they be in my other stories.**

**Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: <strong>_Enter Lillian Freyer_

* * *

><p><em>"Please no," went Lily Potter's anguished cry. "please not them. Take me instead, please!"<em>

_Voldemort shook his head, a soft sigh bubbling from his almost snake like lips as he slid the wand between two fingers impatiently, his expression mirroring one of predator looking at his prey._

_"Step aside, you meddlesome Potter girl. I'm not in the mood for three deaths tonight." he drawled in a flat tone._

_At his words, the girl only begin to cry harder, a feat that only succeeded in irritating the dark lord further._

_"Would you like to die as well, girl?"_

_The question was only met in further sobs as the woman flung out her arms over the two babies, enclosing them in a tight hug that sent a pang down the dark lords chest._

_If only someone had cared for him as much as this women seemed to care for her children._

_He was almost surprised by the sudden fury that overwhelmed him at this thought. His hand tightened over his wand, which begin to flame at the end._

_The women obviously wanted to die, so who was he not to grant her wish?_

_"Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_There was a flash of light, and then the sound of a shrill scream, which was followed by the cold laughter of an unfeeling soul._

Lillian Fryer awoke, the woman's shrill scream as well as the man's haunting voice still echoing in her ears as she sat up abruptly, hitting her head on the ceiling of the bottom bunk bed with a THWANK! that echoed about the small room.

Lillian gritted her teeth to keep from crying out as a burst of pain, that was only numbed by the shower cap of red hair that encircled her head, radiated through her skull.

Stealing a glance about her to make sure none of the others been awoken, the girl slid pale legs out from under the red cover that had previously enclosed her thing body and clambered towards the window as silently as possible.

She undid the clasp on it with a soft snapping noise before squeezing through it, and onto the roof hurriedly.

Cool air met bare skin with a swish, and Lillian rubbed her hands as she silently shivered.

She'd had the dream, again.

It was always the same scene, and it always ended with the same scream, and the two peoples faces were always enclosed in a mist she couldn't seem to fully see through.

"What does it mean?" went her frustrated growl as she begin to pound her knuckles upon the roofs surface, ignoring the cold chill and slight pain that the roof sent through her skin.

A light begin to glint in the distance, and Lillian glanced up to watch the sun rise in the distance.

The rising of the sun marked the beginning of something, a new day, but it also marked the end of Lillian's only time of solitude, her only time of peace.

She let out a sigh as she clambered across the roof towards the window, squeezing through quickly and sliding into her bed.

And it was just in time.

The door flew open with a bang and the massive form of the matron, Kellinda Miller, though they knew her as Matron Kelli was revealed.

"GET UP, OR YOU GET THE STICK!" she yelled the words, the pouches of fat that sat upon her red cheeks shaking with the effort that came with a fat person hefting a large stick and yelling.

At the word 'stick' most arose from their cots, clambering down their bunks and rushing towards the sinks room.

"5..."

Lillian slid to her feet, hurriedly pulling on her shoes as she turned to exit the bunk room. A soft yawn was issued from the top bunk and lillian turned, sighing before she climbed the length of her bunk, shaking Rihaa's thin shoulders slightly.

"Get up, hurry." she murmured to her bunk mate.

"...4..."

Rihaa mumbled a sleep dazed mix of jumble as she slid to the other side of the bunk.

"...3..."

Lillian threw her arms around her friend, lifting her from the bunk and nearly falling from the top bunks ladder as she clambered down to the floor.

"...2.."

So she was going to be late, and it was all because Rihaa and her slowness. She shot her a halfhearted glare, before remembering she was asleep, so she wouldn't be able to see it.

"AND... 1!"

1

"I'm up, I'm up, calm down." we're the first audible words issued from Rihaa's lips as they exited the dorms and entered the sinks room hurriedly.

"Well finally," Lillian answered, forcing a laugh as she slid into the back of the fairly long line, considering its length with a sigh.

"the way I see it," she started fixing green eyes upon warm brown ones, "you made us late because you stayed up all night, so we almost got in trouble. So your telling me to calm down?"

Rihaa considered her words for a moment, her forehead knit with thought

"Well the way I see it, we should be thankful that at least we woke up this morning." she countered. The two girls glared at each other for a tense moment longer before bursting into a fit of giggles that brought the first of the days smiles to Lillian's pale face.

2

"Is it your turn to block first?" Rihaa asked as they started towards the next available sink after at least thirty minutes of silent waiting.

Lillian nodded, stealing a glance at the male matron that stood at the front of the room, appraising their half naked forms with starry eyes. She shook her head as she lifted up the faded yellow towel from the rack and held it in front of Rihaa's small form as the girl speedily washed in the sink and dressed in the uniform gray slacks and ligut blue shirt they were provided with each day.

Then they switched, Rihaa holding up the towel and Lillian washing the places that mattered and dressing quickly. The water was freezing, a factor that made her wash as quickly as possible.

She avoided loking in the mirror as much as possible, disliking the stick like form that greeted her occasionally accidental glances.

She hated the pale, untanning color of her skin, hated the bony legs that jutted through the bottom half of her body. But most of all she hated the Ronald McDonald red hair that barely touched the tips of her ears.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if it were longer, but matron Kelli absolutely detested long hair, and the money and care that went to caring for it. So both the girls and the guys had to cut their hair.

It wasn't so bad for Rihaa, who's long eyelashes and heart shaped face almost guaranteed that she would never be mistaken for a boy, not like Lilian, who was so often called one.

But she had a few redeeming features. Her eyes were a dark emerald color that put even the greenest emerald to shame, and light freckles dusted her cheeks and the bottom half of her nose. And that was all in the short list of her vanities.

"You done?" Rihaa asked anxiously, breaking Lillian from her train of thought.

"Yea. I mean almost." Lillian responded as she pulled the blue shirt of her head and slid the slacks on.

"Done now." Lilian informed her as she pulled on yesterday's socks.

"C'mon then!" came Rihaas impatient voice. "lets go to the bus. We're going to be late to school."

3

School was nothing but a hindrance to Lillian Freyer. School meant homework, which meant more tasks she wouldn't do. It meant tests she wouldn't study for. It meant teachers, who complained about her. But most of all, it meant more kids who could pick on her.

Regretfully, she and Rihaa didn't have first period together, so the two trudged away from each other in a reluctant manner, Rihaa to math, and Lillian to science.

Taking her usual seat in the back, Lillian prepared for the usual lecture and her second nap of the day.

There was a new teacher in the front, Lillian noticed sleepily. A man with some kind of dress on, and a long beard that made Lillian snort with disgust.

Wondering vaguely where their old teacher of five months was, Lillian dozed off.

_"Please," went the broken cry. "please not them. Take me instead!" a flash of red hair in a color so similar to her own was suddenly visible, and suddenly Lillian was there. _

_She examined the woman's features, taking in the subtle smile lines on her lips. The freckles on her cheeks. The features so similar to her own._

"Mom?"

"Excuse me?

A few giggles greeted Lillian's descend into full wakefulness, as well as the substitutes answer to her word.

Lillians eyes slid open, her cheeks going scarlet as her eyes settled upon the substitute teacher who was right in front of her, his blue eyes twinkling with an amusement she didn't share.

4

"And he was just right there, staring at me. It was so creepy."

"It must've been," Rihaa giggled as she placed another potato chip in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before continuing. "I mean, calling the teacher 'mom' and having the whole class laugh at you."

Lillian nodded agreement, though a frown begin to pull her lips downwards at Rihaa's giggles. She hadn't found the situation funny at all, and the cryptic dream only perturbed her further.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice. The two girls turned, staring in the direction the voice had come from curiously.

It was Rodney Diggons, one of the kids at school of whom Lillian particularly detested for his tendency to tease her. Lillian turned, and placed her head onto the table, a groan bubbling from her lips.

"Mom!? Where are you. Mom!?" Rodney mimicked, mocking her expression. A small crowd of kids behind him let out chortles of amusement at his words.

Rihaa placed a small hand on Lillian's shoulder before shooting Rodney a glare.

"Go away."

"Or what?" came Rodney's threatening response. He stepped forward until he was towering over Rihaa's small figure.

"Or what, foster-system-freak?" he repeated. Rihaas bottom lip begin to quiver at his words, and Lillian felt her blood begin to boil.

"That'll be enough, Rodney." came the substitute teachers voice. Rising from her spot at the table, Lillian grabbed ahold of Rihaas hand, dragging her away from the situation.

"Wait!"

Lillian paused in her tracks to glare at the substitute teacher with as much hatred she could muster in one look.

"Lillian Potter. I really need to talk to you."

Rihaa tugged on her hand, urging her on, but Lillian could only stare at the teacher. The last name itself, Potter, stroked At her memory, daring for her to fish in it, find out what it meant.

But instinct made her keep going, as far away from this meddlesome teacher as possible.


End file.
